The Siren of the East Blue
by HarmfulLiesKillerTrth
Summary: This is a story of a woman who, over the course of a decade, became one of the most infamous singers in the world purely by accident. From singing to amuse her brothers, to voicing her inner anguish, dive into the words of the Siren of the East Blue. (Rated T for mild to harsh language)
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I've thought about writing something like this since the beginning. I'll be listening to a song and it will hit me how the lyrics relate to Elle in some way or another. So I decided to write little stories around the lyrics as they fit into the narrative of Elle. The title chapters will be the song of the story, but I will also put them at the beginning of each chapter. I'll also be putting the artist of the version I feel fits Elle, even if it is not the original artist. Also note, I have changed some words in some songs to better fit Elle and/or her plight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I hope you enjoy these stories!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Disclaimer: I do not own any song in any of these chapters. Those rights solely belong to the artists. I receive no financial compensation for this. I only did it because I love the music so much./p 


	2. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Song: "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"**

**Artist: Erutan**

The legend of the Siren of the East Blue started on a small little island in that very sea. The day in that small place known only as the Gray Terminal had started out just like any other. Quite, with the residents sorting through the trash and looking for something to help them make it to the next day. Pretty soon the laughter of children and the shouts of men spread across the large trash heap and the residents knew what that meant. Those little hellions had returned.

For the past several days, the three younger boys and the older androgynist with them had come to the Gray Terminal and searched through the trash. For what, no one knew. They just knew that the sight of the four kids meant trouble, and that day was no different. Though they all searched separately, they bickered and bantered around the large piles of garbage. They were making piles of scrap, with one of them going up to another's pile and either complimenting or ridiculing what was placed in it.

A loud laugh rang out and a small voice had called, "Hey, guys! Come look what I found!"

The blond one reached the youngest boy first, with his straw hat pulled tightly on his head. His excited exclamation brought the other two quickly enough. The dark haired boy with the smattering of freckles across his cheek arrived next, scowling at his two friends as he leaned on his pipe. Finally the tallest one arrived. With short white hair and strange cat ears, most assumed the tallest kid was a man. But that day they were proved wrong, as she had removed her shirt in the heat of the day, revealing surprisingly large breasts and a slightly swollen abdomen. She took one look at what was in the smallest boy's hands and let out a whoop of laughter.

"A ukulele!" she exclaimed, grabbing the instrument from the boy's hands. "I haven't seen one of these in ages! And look! It's almost in perfect condition!"

"Can you play it, Nee-Chan?" the little one asked with a wide grin, putting one hand on his hat. "Shanks told me that he had a cat that could play almost any instrument."

"Of course he didn't have a cat that could play instruments, stupid," the freckled boy snapped, punching the younger kid on the head.

"Well," the blond one added, dragging out the word. "Nee-San _is _a cat. So if she _can _play that small guitar thing, that means that Shanks was telling Luffy the truth."

"Not you, too, Sabo!" the freckled boy said with a groan. "Why do you guys insist on calling her your sister?"

The girl didn't look up from where she was adjusting the strings on the instrument. "Probably because I stole some nice sake from Dadan so you guys could become brothers," she said simply, plucking a string and then adjusting it some more. "And I swore that I would only train you boys if you called me your sister."

The freckled boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Aniki," he said with a snort.

The girl looked up and snarled at the boy, but was cut off by the blond one—Sabo asking, "So can you play that, Nee-San?"

The little one—Luffy—bounced around the group, asking for his Nee-Chan to play for them. She waved them quite and muttered, "Let me tune it and I'll play something. Just to prove Ace wrong."

She stuck her tongue out at the freckled boy—Ace—and went back to working on the ukulele. After several moments, she ran her fingers over the strings and listened to the sound. It must've passed the test, as she gave a small nod and started to quietly pluck out a melody. A few of the men who had been pulled in by the strange antics of the four youths recognized the tune, but wondered why such a young girl (for she couldn't have been much older than 18) knew such an old pirate lullaby. When she opened her mouth and started to sing hesitantly, the entirety of the Gray Terminal stopped and listened in wonder.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey. _

_If you will promise me your heart,_

_And love me for eternity._

"_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me._

_But I've no need for mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me._

"_But I would bring you rings of gold, _

_I'd even sing you poetry._

_And I would keep you from all harm!_

_If you would stay beside me!_

"_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold,_

"_I only want you near me!_

"_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming!_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me!_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning!_

_I'll gladly ride the waves so white, _

_If you will marry me!"_

The song had started out softly, barely louder than the sound of her ukulele. But as she gained more confidence in her words, her voice had grown louder. She had started to smile, even singing the duet as if she were two people. It was not a long song, but the girl had a spark of showmanship in her, interspersing little "la's" and "le's" to the middle of the song. By the time she was finished, she was panting and grinning at the stunned crowd around her. Everyone started cheering and clapping, begging her to sing again.

Everyone, that is, except for the small boy known as Ace.

He was the only one who saw the tears forming in her amber eyes, saw the tremble in her fingertips. And while he teased his brothers for calling her their sister and he continued to call her his big brother as a joke, he did care for her. And Ace knew just what he had to do to hold the fractured pieces of her soul together.

"That was lame, Aniki," he said, snorting and turning his head away from her. "If that's what Shanks calls music, the dude must be a dumbass."

Ace easily dodged the punch Luffy aimed at him, but he couldn't miss the roundhouse kick to his face courtesy of his newly minted big sister. That night, as they sat around the fire in the mountain bandit's hideout, everyone laughing and clapping as his big sister regaled them with bawdy pirate songs on her new ukulele, Ace savored his broken nose. He wore it as a badge of honor, knowing that he had saved his big sister. And when she had slipped him a piece of her meat when no one else was looking, Ace knew that his big sister appreciated his help.

Even if she would never say the words aloud.


	3. My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Song: "My Jolly Sailor Bold"**

**Artist: Christine Slagman**

The group of bandits and children all lay in the main room of their house, full bellies and sleepy smiles all around. The three young boys were almost done with their own house, so the group had celebrated by throwing a small party. The young woman with cat ears had caught several crocodiles, so the group had had plenty of food, and the grandfather of the children had brought plenty of booze. The Cat-Woman had wanted to drink, but punches to the back of her head from the grandfather and the mother-figure had put an end to that idea. After all, it wasn't a good idea to drink when you had life growing in your belly.

The young Cat-Woman sat close to the fire with the smallest boy almost asleep with his head in her lap. She had his straw-hat on her head and she was softly stroking his hair, soft purr-like noises emanating from her throat. The two other boys were leaning back against her, all three of them propping each other up. The youngest boy turned onto his back, trying to get comfortable around the growing belly of his Nee-Chan. He looked up at her with dark eyes before grinning widely.

"Ne, Nee-Chan," he said sweetly, grabbing the attention of all of the dozing adults. "Can you sing another pirate song for us?"

The old man started to protest, but was cut off by the ginger-haired mother. "This brat can sing?" she said gruffly, a smile trying to appear on her face. "That's something I gotta hear."

The agreements of the rest of the men in the house drowned out any protest the old man made. The young Cat-Woman let out a heavy sigh, but couldn't hide the smile on her face. She adjusted the hat on her head as the two boys behind her came around to also lay their heads on her lap. The older dark haired boy scowled up at the young woman, a slight blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. He would never admit it, but he loved it when his Aniki sang. The blond one grinned up at his Nee-San, showing his missing front tooth. _He _would never deny his love of hearing her sing. The room fell silent as the young woman opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay_

"_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go_

"_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

_I"ll wander, weep, and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"_My father is a merchant_

_The truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City_

_In opulence doth dwell_

"_His fortune doth exceed_

_300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter_

_Who loves a sailor bold_

"_A fig for his riches_

_His merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart_

_Give me my sailor bold_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"_Should he return in pov'rty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom_

_I'll press my jolly tar_

"_My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant month of May_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway_

"_Many a pretty blooming_

_Young girl did we behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"_My name it is Maria_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_and three thousand pounds a year_

"_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea-sickness_

"_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourn_

_And firmly pray arrive the day_

_He's never more to roam_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold"_

When the young girl finished singing, her audience had one of two reactions. All of the adults in the room stared at her, having not expected such a hauntingly beautiful song. The mother-figure was happy that her new daughter had at least one female talent that she willingly used. Tears were streaming down her face and she held her tissue up to her nose, her group of bandits all trying to console her while holding back similar tears. The old man was just happy that the girl hadn't actually sung a _pirate _song, just a simple sea shanty that most women in port towns knew at least some of the words to.

The three young boys, however, glared up at their big sister and started booing at her. They had asked for a pirate song, not some sappy love song! She'd already sung a love song to them, so why couldn't she sing an actual pirate song?! The young girl just looked down at her beloved little brothers and started to laugh, holding the straw-hat on her head. Their antics were so different from what she had expected she could do nothing less.


	4. Binks' Brew

**Song: "Binks' Brew"**

**Artist: The Rumbar Pirates (FUNimation English Translation)**

Laughter roared out of the group of adults, filling the small house, as they watched the little tantrums the three young boys threw. The youngest one was the loudest, running around as he screamed for an actual pirate song. The blond one came close, shaking a young woman as he begged her to sing a song that pirates really sang. The dark haired one with freckles was silent, sitting cross-legged in front of the young woman with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite not making a sound, he made his displeasure clear by glaring at the Cat-Woman as if that would make her sing what he wanted her to.

The young Cat-Woman chuckled at her brothers' antics before casually pushing the blond one away and grabbing the shirt of the youngest. Within the span of a heartbeat, all three boys were in a pile of whining limbs. The young woman laughed again and leaned back on her arms, her rounded belly clearly showing. With her obvious humor clear in her voice, she asked the boys if they really wanted her to sing a real pirate song.

"Well, duh!" the youngest one said, reaching up to pull down his hat. His hand touched his bare head and his eyes widened in panic before he remembered the his Nee-Chan still wore the straw-hat on her head. Normally, he would be upset, but Nee-Chan knew how important his hat was and was probably the only person who would treat it just as carefully as he would. But he had to remember to get it back soon.

The Cat-Woman laughed again at her littlest brother's actions before she removed the hat off her head. She put it on his, but had to force her fingers to release the straw. She had noticed how much he cared for the precious hat, so she would let him hold on to it for now. To distract herself from wanting to take the hat back, she opened her mouth and started to sing a song that almost everyone knew the words to.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

"_Gather up all of the crew_

_It's time to ship out Binks' brew_

_Sea wind blows; to where_

_Who knows?_

_The waves will be our guide_

"_O'er across the ocean's tide_

_Rays of sunshine far and wide_

_Birds they sing of cheerful things_

_In circles passing by_

"_Bid farewell to weaver's town_

_So so long to port renowned_

_Sing a song, it won't be long_

_Before we're casting off _

"_Cross the gold and silver seas_

_The salty spray puts us at ease_

_Day and night to our delight_

_The voyage never ends_

"_Gather up all of the crew_

_It's time to ship out Binks' brew_

_Pirates we eternally_

_Are challenging the sea _

"_With waves to rest our heads_

_Ship beaneath us as our beds_

_Hoisted high upon the mast_

_Our Jolly Roger flies_

"_Somewhere in the endless sky_

_Stormy winds are blowin' by_

_Waves are dancing, evening comes_

_It's time to sound the drums_

"_But steady men may never fear_

_Tomorrow's skies are always clear_

_So pound your feet and clap your hands_

_Till sunny days return_

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

"_Gather up all of the crew_

_It's time to ship out Binks' brew_

_Wave goodbye, but don't you cry_

_Our memories remain_

"_Our days are but a passing dream_

_Everlasting though they seem_

_'Neath the moon we'll meet again_

_The wind's our lullaby_

"_Gather up all of the crew_

_It's time to ship out Binks' brew_

_Sing a song and play along_

_For all the oceans wide_

"_After all is said and done_

_You'll end up a skeleton_

_So spread your tale from dawn till dusk_

_Upon these boney seas!_

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"_

One Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines, found himself singing along to a well-known pirate song. He just couldn't help himself, getting caught up in the energy of his grandchildren, both the two he had raised since they were born and the two new ones he had recently acquired. The smiles on all of their faces was worth it possibly getting back to Navy HQ and Sengoku. Luffy was almost always smiling, but it was fun seeing him dance around the room and singing. Garp didn't know the blond boy called Sabo very well, but he could sense the deep turmoil that existed in the boy's heart. So despite the easy smile the kid wore, it was obvious that he rarely danced and sang.

But the ones that really surprised Garp enough to get him singing along were Ace and the girl, Elle. Ace was always a sullen boy, which was to be expected with the weight of his father crushing down on his shoulders. First Luffy, and then Sabo, seemed to lighten him slightly, as only friends and brothers could do, but Elle seemed to bring about a new side to Ace. For once he was acting like the kid that he was, making Garp smile and laugh as he sang, watching his oldest grandson dance with the others. Elle had found herself in a position no young girl should be put in, suddenly about to become a mother and abandoned by the father. She had every right to be angry and to shun the world. But, to Garp's delight, she was becoming attached to the little family he had built here.

One Monkey D. Garp sang a pirate song with his family, loud and proud, and wished that the night would never end.


	5. Slipped Away

**Song: "Slipped Away"**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

For several months, probably about once every other day or so, the young woman known as Elle sang for the residents of the Gray Terminal. Never for very long, and always a good sea shanty, but she made the dismal part of a dismal island just a little bit happier. She never sang in any of the actual towns of the Goa Kingdom, the only other place she sang was the bandit hideout she called home. But she became known as a siren who was beloved by the entirety of the Gray Terminal. But the day before everything went to hell, before the totality of the Gray Terminal was burnt to the ground, she never showed up. Her three cherished brothers came and had an altercation, but she was not there to save the boys like she normally would.

The last time the former residents of the Gray Terminal heard the voice of their Siren was as they were on the Revolutionary Army's ship, sailing off towards a new life. They were sailing along the coast of the island and passing by a cliff overlooking the sea when her voice carried out to them by the wind.

"_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_

"_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

"_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

"_Nah nah, la la la, nah nah_

"_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh, I hope that you can hear me_

_'Cause I remember it clearly_

"_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

"_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

"_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

"_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, no_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

"_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_

_I miss you"_

When the eerie last note faded away into the sound of waves lapping at the side of the boat, there was not a dry eye on board. Even the stoic leader turned away from the island that he had once called home. The injured young boy, the little blond one who remembered nothing of his life, stared hard at the cliff as they sailed by. He could just barely make out the two figures sitting on the edge. The smaller of the two was curled in the lap of the one with big pointed ears. And despite the many miles that separated them, that little blond boy could have sworn he heard their sobs carried down to his heart. And he felt it break in his chest, leaving three important pieces behind on the island as they sailed away to his new home.

Within a few days, the entirety of the Revolutionary Army knew about the Siren that had been encountered in the East Blue. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the world did as well.


	6. How Far I'll Go

**Song: "How Far I'll Go"**

**Artist: Auli'I Cravalho**

The legend of the Goa Kingdom's mysterious Siren quickly spread all over the East Blue until not a single soul hadn't heard of her. But it was one night about one year after she first picked up that ukulele that the Siren of the East Blue became known all over the world.

She had officially become a Marine, complete with the title of Rear Admiral, unusual for someone who wasn't yet a legal adult. Her guardian and Marine mentor, Monkey D. Garp, had brought her to Marineford to meet with the men she would be leading. The young girl had acted insolent towards the Hero of the Marines, but had treated the men well enough. But she had sparked a quick friendship with the Marine Admiral known as Aokiji. Pretty soon almost the entire island was drinking and having fun and acting merry.

Aokiji had stepped outside of the large castle to get some fresh air, trying to sober up a bit, when he felt eyes on top of his head. The Admiral had looked up and seen his new subordinate sitting on the roof of the castle. It had taken him quite some time to reach her, but he finally managed to crawl on the roof next to the small girl. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her white, fluffy tail wrapped around her, and her shoulder-length white hair was blowing freely in the salty spray. Aokiji had asked what she was doing up there. Instead of answering him directly, the young Rear Admiral had started singing.

"_I've been staring at the edge of the water_

_Long as I can remember_

_Never really knowing why_

_I wish I could be the perfect soldier _

_But I come back to the water_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_

_Every path I make, every road leads back_

_To the place I know_

_Where I cannot go_

_Where I long to be_

"_See the line where the sky meets the sea?_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows _

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

_One day I'll know_

_If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

"_I know everybody on this island_

_Seems so happy on this island_

_Everything is by design_

_I know everybody on this island_

_Has a role on this island_

_So maybe I can roll with mine_

"_I can lead with pride_

_I can make them strong_

_I'll be satisfied if I play along_

_But the voice inside sings a different song_

_What is wrong with me?_

"_See the light as it shines on the sea?_

_It's blinding_

_But no one knows _

_How deep it goes_

_And it seems like it's calling out to me_

_So come find me_

_And let me know_

_What's beyond that line_

_Will I cross that line?_

"_The line where the sky meets the sea?_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows_

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

_One day I'll know_

_How far I'll go!"_

Her voice carried over the island, loud and strong, until every marine stopped and listened. Cheers rang out from nearly every person when the final note ended, turning into a loud roar that was heard for miles. But two of the listening men did not raise their voices with the others. The first was Aokiji, who had sat next to that small cat-woman and watched the tears stream down her face. Her voice had been strong and filled with determination. She wanted to take her new role as a high-ranking Marine seriously, but seeing the look of pure longing on her face as she stared out at the calm sea, Aokiji had known that she would never be truly happy with the role she was now forced to play.

Vice Admiral Garp was the only other marine who did not raise his voice. He knew that the song Elle had just sang was not a declaration that she would truly become a marine. It was her soul crying out, wanting the freedom that the sea promised. The freedom that she had given up when the two small lives that were growing inside of her were threatened. No, Garp the Fist did not cheer for Elle. Instead, he sat at his desk and fought back tears. Because he knew that the heart beating in her chest would always be that of a pirate who longed to sail freely.


	7. Drown

**Song: "Drown"**

**Artist: Faith Marie**

By now the Buggy Pirates were used to the Marine Rear Admiral randomly showing up on whatever island they were currently controlling. When she had first appeared a little over five years previously, they had all believed that their Captain was a goner. His wondrous reputation had finally been brought to the attention of the Navy and they had sent their most violent officer to deal with them. So you could imagine their surprise when she had instead jumped into his arms and called their Captain her beloved Bu-Niichan. From that moment onward, she would often appear and join their frequent parties. Most often, she would drink and eat and make merry with the circus pirate group. Sometimes she would play the piano for them. Every once in a while she would bless them by singing a song.

But on that day, the look on her face had made the entire crew stop whatever they were doing and fall silent. The crew had never seen her look so—well, dead. No expression was on her pretty face and her fluffy tail almost brushed the ground. Her white ears were almost flat against her head as she walked towards the piano. She was wearing just a simple white tank-top and short white shirts, revealing dozens of healing scratches all over her body. The crew was shocked, but the Captain was worried. Because the only time he had seen his little Elle look so depressed was when he had said goodbye to Shanks that final time, right after their Captain Roger had been executed.

Elle had walked into their camp, not with her usual predatory grace, but like that of a condemned criminal. She had walked right up to the newly vacated piano and sat down, playing out a sad tune as she started to sing.

"_What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you wish you were dead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_

"_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not okay and it's not alright_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

"_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself?_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself?_

_Don't let me drown_

"_What doesn't destroy you_

_Leaves you broken instead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_

"_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not okay and it's not alright_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

"_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save my from myself?_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save my from myself?_

_Don't let me drown_

"'_Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

'_Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

'_Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

"_Who will fix me now?_

_Who will fix me now?_

"_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself?_

_Don't let me drown."_

For the first time in almost nineteen years, Buggy had contacted his old crewmate. Buggy had yelled at Shanks over the Transponder Snail and asked what the hell he had down to Elle. Because Buggy knew that no other person could affect his little Elle so deeply. Shanks had had no idea what Buggy was talking about, only mentioning that he had been partying with a rookie pirate and some nice women when something crazy had happened on the island.

And Buggy knew what had happened. Elle had always loved Buggy as a brother, but she never had had any fraternal feelings for Shanks. She had told Buggy about what had happened, how she had finally managed to seduce Shanks only for him to willingly hand her over to the Marines. That would have deeply cracked her heart. But seeing Shanks with other woman, after having been held in his arms? That would have shattered what was left of Elle's heart.

That night, as more rumors of the Siren of the East Blue flew across the world, Buggy had held his little sister as she sobbed into his arms.


	8. Eine Klein

**Song: "Eine Kleine"**

**Artist: rachie**

The elevator of Impel Down, the Underwater Prison, came to a shuddering stop at the lowest level. As the doors creaked open, none of the occupants said a word. The guards kept their weapons pointed at the small woman in the center, trying to ignore the small children clutching the legs of her black pants. Her pale blonde hair was loosely tied at the nape of her neck, but still fell down to her ass in soft waves. Her hands were shackled in front of her by Sea Prism Stone handcuffs, doing wonderful things for the already abundant cleavage her white tank-top showed. The Vice-Warden Hannyabal was having a hard time keeping his gaze off of the woman, but the hard glare of the actual warden, Magellan, certainly helped.

Once the doors of the elevator were fully open, the group exited the elevator. As they walked down the halls, the most dangerous criminals in the world stirred in their cells. They watched the group as they passed, wondering if the woman was about to become their newest neighbor. But, then again, there were kids with her. So why the hell was she in handcuffs?

Some of the occupants of the cells didn't care and stopped thinking about the group as soon as they were gone. Others were intrigued. One of the newer occupants, one Sir Crocodile, thought the woman seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place her in his memories. Well, that is, until he saw the brats attached to her legs. There was no forgetting that shocking combination of hair colors. Was this what the Benineko looked like in her human form? Crocodile hadn't realized just how much her Devil Fruit changed her features. If she was here, in her human form and in handcuffs, did that mean she had finally stopped kowtowing to the World Government? Was she about to join them in these cells the world had no knowledge of?

Maayyybe not. Crocodile sat up straighter, his chains rattling, as the group stopped at the cell in front of his. The cell with the other former Warlord, Jimbe. And Fire-Fist Ace, of course. Maybe the rumors Crocodile had heard swirling about the Benineko and Fire-Fist were true. She certainly had the connections that would allow her to say good by to her former lover—

"Ah, Aniki, why are you here?" Fire-Fist's surprised voice rang out, echoing in the near-silent dungeon.

Aniki? Those tits of her's had Crocodile convinced that the Benineko was female.

Crocodile blinked and suddenly the world changed. The guards that had been standing around the Benineko were letting out surprised shouts, their weapons clanking. The stupid Vice-Warden was shouting above them, trying to order them to grab the children. The Warden started steaming as his Devil Fruit was activated. But Crocodile didn't look at any of them. No, he lifted his gaze from the pants and boots that were on the floor to the Benineko, who was now standing in the cell with Jimbe and Fire-Fist.

She wore nothing but a small gray tank top and short white shorts (that left no doubt that she was, indeed, female). She was still in her human form, but her hair was now freely falling down her back. And, dangling from her left wrist, were the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. Magellan must have noticed the handcuffs at the same time as Crocodile did, as he held out his arm and ordered his men to stand down. Something about the fact that the Benineko had not broken her word. The _yet _hovered in the air, understood despite being unsaid. The guards dropped their holds on the children and took several steps back, leaving Crocodile's view of the cell across from him almost unhindered.

The Fishman Jimbe had seen a lot of things in his life. But he didn't think he had ever seen such rage and pain in the eyes of someone who's face was completely blank. The Fishman glanced from the woman to Ace then back to the woman again. She seemed familiar, but Jimbe couldn't place her. And he certainly had no idea how she had managed to get inside their cell in the blink of an eye. After a long moment of just staring at Ace (she hadn't even spared him a glance), she took three stiff steps forwards, closing the distance between the two humans. Jimbe heard the guards outside their cell shift and tighten their grips on their weapons, but no one could have guessed what would happen next.

The loud sound of the girl's hand connecting with Ace's cheek echoed throughout the dungeon, stunning everyone into complete silence. Ace turned his head back to face the woman, his cheek red and already starting to swell. Jimbe expected the hot-headed (no pun intended) pirate to start yelling at the woman. So the tears that welled in Jimbe's friend's eyes made his eyes pop out of his head.

"Aneki," Ace said softly.

It was a different form of address than from earlier, but Jimbe saw the effect it had on the girl. Tears started streaming down her face and her legs crumpled, almost as if they could no longer hold her up. She fell into Ace's lap and started smacking and punching his chest, the blows weak despite the intent Jimbe could sense from her. Due to his own restraints, Ace could do nothing to block the blows. What he did do surprised everyone watching. He leaned his head down as far as he could, resting his cheek on top of her pale head and whispered an apology.

The girl hit him harder and her shoulders started to shake as the sobs overtook her body. "I told you!" she said, voice hoarse and quiet, but vehement nonetheless. "I told you to leave him alone!"

The tears started to fall from Ace's eyes as well. "You know I couldn't do that," Ace whispered back. Then a smile forced its way onto his face. "I'm stubborn, right, Aniki?"

Ace couldn't stand to see Elle cry. He'd always been weak to her tears, mostly because they were so rare. Elle never cried in front of her brothers. Growing up, Ace had only seen Elle cry twice. The first time had been the first time the babies had kicked, when she had still been pregnant. Sabo and Luffy had been sound asleep, but Ace had had to take a piss, so he had woken up to go outside. Dadan and Elle had been sitting by the dying fire, the rest of the bandits out cold around them. Dadan had a wide smile and her hands on Elle's growing belly, but silent tears had fallen from Elle's golden eyes as she looked down at the belly. At the time, Ace hadn't understood why she was crying. When he was older, he figured out it was because Red-Hair Shanks wasn't there to see.

The only other time Ace had seen Elle cry was after they had met Red-Hair. When Ben Beckmann and Yassop had managed to calm her down enough to wait for someone to help, Elle had sat in the corner of the bar with her knees pulled up to her chest. Like when she had been pregnant, silent tears ran down her face. Both times Ace had seen his big sister cry had been because of Shanks, but there had never been any other outward sign of emotion. So seeing the pain and anger on her face as she looked up at him, tears flowing down her face, broke something inside of Ace.

"Aniki," Ace said, his voice cracking like it hadn't in a few years. "Promise me something."

Elle sat back and started rubbing her face, trying to wipe away her tears only to have fresh ones replace them. "What?"

Ace smiled at the snap that was still in her voice. "Will you sing to him? Luffy, I mean. After I—" Ace's voice broke and he couldn't finish his sentence.

Elle's face jerked up and she glared at him again. "Don't you dare pretend that this is reall—"

"You can't help me, Aneki," Ace cut her off, using the proper title that he rarely called her. "But you can help Luffy."

Ace had thought she had been crying hard before. It was nothing on what she was doing now. Elle abruptly stood up and turned her back to him, the heels of her hands pressed tightly to her eyes. She took a big, shuddering breath, and when her mouth opened, Ace had his answer.

"_You know I'm really truly grateful_

_To have met somebody just like you_

_But life it goes along and from what I know_

_It means we'll have to part soon_

"_Now carrying these memories_

_Which pain me with a smile_

_I walk away from yesterday _

_To our fated goodbye_

"_If I were to go through life living_

_Just to take somebody else's place_

_Then I would rather have been born as a pebble_

_Living out my peaceful days_

"_Then maybe we could then _

_Avoid misunderstandings too_

_And then maybe I _

_Would never have gotten to know you_

"_All I ever wanted_

_Was for you to hear my thoughts_

_All my dreams and fears_

_Just say them out_

"_Yet I go and lie to you_

_And say I'd rather not_

_Even though you never _

_Found me out_

"_I'm just so much weaker _

_Than you ever thought I was_

_Than you ever would have wanted to believe_

_So why?_

_Tell me_

_Tell me!_

"_With this endless _

_Pain in my heart_

_Tearing me apart_

_But also you beside me_

"_Can't you see_

_How happy I'd be?_

_I'd smile and I'd say_

_'It was all for the best, you see?'_

"_As the world in front of me_

_Melts and fades away_

_I only have one thing to say,_

_These miracles flooding me won't make it go away_

"_Because I can still hear your voice_

_Calling out my name_

"_If you're just going to get lost_

_Never find a place _

_Where you belong_

_Deep in my heart_

_I wish you'd let _

_Someone else do that_

_But I knew all along_

"_Pretending not to understand_

_We turn the other cheek_

_I'm sure one day_

_We'll laugh again as the cycle then repeats_

"_All that I can do_

_Is beg as hard as I can_

_But the nightmares keep on_

_Haunting me_

"_Even though I've seen you leave_

_A hundred thousand times_

_I can only watch you _

_Disappear_

"_I'm just so much weaker_

_Than you ever thought I was_

_Than you ever would've _

_Wanted to believe_

"_So why?_

_Tell me_

_Tell me!_

"_For the nights_

_I won't make it through_

_I spend beside you_

_While holding onto your hand_

"_Telling me I will and I can_

_I pray every night_

_That days like this_

_Will never end_

"_Painting colors_

_Vivid and bright_

_I see every time_

_I go ahead and close my eyes_

"_Just what should I do_

_So everything remains the same?_

_Hey, is it alright_

_If I keep calling out your name?_

"_In the moment I was born_

_I wouldn't stop screaming_

_Saying that I wanted to _

_Fade away and disappear_

"_Ever since the day I stopped_

_I had always been searching_

_For the one I'd someday meet_

_For the you that has to leave_

"_With this endless _

_Pain in my heart_

_Tearing me apart_

_But also you beside me_

"_Can't you see _

_How happy I'd be_

_I'd smile and I'd say,_

_'It was all for the best, you see?'_

"_As the world in front of me_

_Melts and fades away_

_I only have one thing to say_

_These miracles flooding me won't make it go away_

"_Because I can still hear your voice_

_Calling out my name_

_Hey, is it alright_

_If I keep calling out your name?"_

As the final notes that she sang rang through the cavernous space, there were few dry eyes. The recently arrived inmates quickly figured out who had just sang. After all, the Siren of the East Blue had been known to sing for her brothers before.

The woman wiped the tears from her face and finally turned back to face Ace. Jimbe wasn't surprised to see the tears flooding the boy's face, but the smile did shock him. The woman crouched back down in front of Ace and gently cupped his cheeks. As Ace whispered his gratitude, the woman gently kissed his forehead and murmured something loud enough only for Ace to hear. When she approached the cell bars again, her eyes were dry.

Crocodile watched the Benineko with furrowed brows. He hadn't known that she was such a capable singer. Even his dry, sandy heart had felt a twinge of some emotion when he had watched her sing to the ceiling, tears falling off her chin to wet her shirt. When her voice had broken when she mentioned Fire-Fist leaving, Crocodile had had to look away. He wasn't touched. Fuck that. But looking at her now, Crocodile would admit to worry. Because there was no emotion on her face. Absolutely none.

This time, Crocodile wasn't surprised by her sudden movements within a blink. She was once again standing outside the cell, fully dressed with her hair tied back and handcuffs fully on. Without sparing anyone a glance, she had turned on her heel and started walking away from the cells, her children right behind her.


	9. I See Fire

**Song: "I See Fire"**

**Artist: Celtic Women**

The only thing more overpowering that the sounds of war was the smell of death. Portgas D. Ace, also known as Fire-Fist, knelt on the execution platform, crying as he watched his crew-mates—his brothers and his Pops—fight to free him. He heard someone sit next to him and looked over at the man he called Grandfather. Monkey D. Garp had only commented that he felt no sympathy for criminals, but family was different. He sensed her presence next, though she didn't make a sound. Ace's beloved Aniki, his older sister Elle, sat down next to him.

She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her arms on top of them, her white fluffy tail curling around her boot-clad feet. Elle didn't look at him, but Ace knew why. She always wanted to be strong for her little brothers, never wanted them to see her weakness. And he had already seen her cry once in the past few days. When she opened her mouth and started to sing, the sounds of the battle faded into the background. And the Transponder Snail that the Fleet Admiral had used to make all of his announcements captured every word.

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Dadan's sons_

"_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side, hey_

"_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out for the rope_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

"_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

"_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out, father, hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

"_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

"_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns _

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky's falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

"_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

"_I see fire, you know I saw a city burning_

_And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin_

_And I see fire_

_And I see fire, burn on and on the mountain side"_

When she started to sing about her brothers dying, the Siren of the East Blue could no longer hold back her tears. And that was the moment that the entire world found out about her. When the ice wall created by Admiral Aokiji broke apart, sending hundreds of criminals falling down onto the battlefield, the Fleet Admiral had sent the two Marine Officers sitting with their condemned family member off the scaffold. And the look that flashed in the Siren's tear-filled amber eyes made his blood run cold. For that was the moment that any pride she had felt as a Marine withered and died. That was the moment that Sengoku knew he could no longer trust Portgas—no, _Gol _Elle to act as a Marine.


	10. King

**Song: "King"**

**Artist: Lauren Aquilina**

Sabo had jokingly called it her Luffy-Senses. Ace just thought it was her hearing. Luffy was just happy. But no matter what it was, Elle had always been able to tell when her baby brother was crying. She had quickly learned the difference between the tears he shed when Luffy was beaten by those he loved, the blows he could have easily dodged or countered, and the tears that fell from his heart.

Loosing Sabo had been the first time Elle had sensed the latter, but it was until some days later, when her own heartache had dulled to a constant throb, that Elle had realized the difference. So she started paying attention to when Luffy cried (for he really used to be such a big cry baby). She knew when he was beaten by Ace while training. She knew when he felt the Old Fart's Fist of Love. But she also knew when he said goodbye to his first true pirate ship. That was part of the reason why she had forced the Old Fart into letting her accompany him to that dreadful Water 7.

Elle knew when Luffy had been separated from his crew. And she had left her children with Rayleigh, not listening to his explanations as she left Shaky-San's bar. No, she had gone right to Kuma and kicked that fucker right in the face. She had managed to get in a few good, solid punches to that unflinching face before the cyborg had explained what he had done. Elle understood his intentions, and had even admired what he had done, but that didn't stop her heart from breaking with her brother's.

When Ace had died in Luffy's arms...

It was the middle of a war. Elle had released some of her pain on those two foolish men, but she still felt such acute pain. And she didn't know if it was her's or Luffy's. So Elle had done what she always did when faced with large amounts of emotion. She went to Dressrosa and fought Doflamingo in his Colosseum for three full days, without stop. Finally, the Warlord had used his Devil Fruit to get her to stop. He had dragged her back to his castle, forcing her body to eat, but she could never keep any of the food down. It was only thanks to Doffy's little trump card (or, rather, princess) that Elle managed to survive.

Two weeks after Ace had died and Luffy had been whisked away by strange pirates, Elle had felt a stirring in her chest. She didn't question it, just stood up and demanded that Doflamingo call a Navy ship for her. When it had arrived, she boarded and ordered them to head to Amazon Lily. Elle had been tired, so tired, so she had gone straight to sleep, not even giving her sea-sickness a chance to rear it's head. When they were a few miles out from the island of women, Elle had felt that stirring in her chest explode into pure agony. Without thinking, she ran out on the deck and jumped overboard, using her skills to jump on the air to the island.

She landed hard, leaving a large indentation in the earth. Elle had scanned the faces of the strange pirate crew gathered, not even pausing on the Mink Polar Bear. She had, however, paused on the man with dark circles under his eyes...and Luffy's hat in his hands. Elle used _shave _and was on him in an instant, hauling the man up by his throat, her claws digging into his skin until five small trails of blood ran down his neck. She had snarled in his face, demanding to know where Straw-Hat Luffy was.

The man was shrewd and didn't even try to fight back, just tightly grasped her wrist in his hand. He had watched the broadcast, had seen the tears that fell down her cheeks as Elle had sung on the execution platform. So, ignoring the shouting of his crew, the man had simply pointed at the path of broken trees leading farther into the forest of the island. Elle had given him one nod before dropping him unceremoniously and running after the screaming she could now hear.

When Elle had made it to the large clearing, all she had seen was the Fishman with his hand around Luffy's throat. She hadn't heard what he said, she had seen the burning concern that filled his dark eyes. She had just reacted, grabbing the Fishman's hair and throwing him across the clearing and away from Luffy. Her brother was sitting in front of a large boulder, heavily bandaged with tears falling from his eyes. He was staring down at his hands when Elle stood in front of him.

Jimbe hadn't noticed the Marine's arrival. Not, at least, until he was thrown across the clearing. He punched his way out of the broken trees surrounding him and stood up, ready to fight. The female Marine—shit, Jimbe recognized her as the Benineko. He had met her at several meetings of the Seven Warlords, as she was good friends with a few of them. But he had never seen how she could be so feared before. But now, seeing the absolute lack of any emotion on her face as she looked down at young, disheartened Luffy, Jimbe felt fear fill his stomach. He moved into a fighting position, ready to use his Fishman's Karate to defend Luffy, but paused when the small pirate looked up at the Marine and relief filled his features.

"Nee-Chan," Luffy said around his tears, his clogged throat making the _chan _sound more like _tan_.

And, right in front of Jimbe's surprised eyes, the Marine's facade crumbled. Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees, pulling Luffy close to her chest. She sat there and rocked the sobbing boy, running her hand over the back of his head, silent tears streaming from her golden eyes. And as she opened her mouth and started to sing, the pieces fell into place for Jimbe. For the other brother had called her 'Aniki'.

"_You're alone_

_You're on your own_

_So what, have you gone blind_

_Have you forgotten what you have _

_And what is yours?_

"_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings not your flaws_

"_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your ground_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can live to be King again_

"_You don't get what all this is about_

_You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_

_You've got that young blood_

_Set it free_

"_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your ground_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be King_

"_There's method in my madness_

_There's no logic in your sadness_

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

_Take it from me_

"_You've got it all_

_You've lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

"_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be King_

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

"_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control _

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can try to be King again."_

Elle finished singing, but she kept rocking Luffy. His crying had subsided, but he still had his bandaged hands tightly gripping her shirt. Elle didn't mind, just kept on soothing his hair and placing small kisses on top of his head. After a long moment, Luffy pulled back and she opened her arms. When he was sitting in front of her, Elle cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his, being careful of any injuries the boy might have.

"I am so sorry, Luffy," she whispered, fighting back tears again. "I wish I could have saved him for you."

Luffy took a deep shuddering breath, his hands tightly wrapped around Elle's wrists, before pulling back from her. When she met his gaze, Elle saw the tenacity that was woven into every fiber of his being. "I need to get back to my crew," Luffy said, his voice raw.

Elle gave him a small smile and brushed the lingering tears from his cheeks. "Of course."

Elle stood up and reached her hand down to help him up, but Luffy didn't need it. He stood straight and started walking out of the forest.

As the Fishman watched, the Siren of the East Blue rubbed her face before following the future King of the Pirates.


End file.
